Cassiopeia
by Whenthefeelings
Summary: TRADUCCION HISTORIA ORIGINAL DE champagne for the pain. Draco está patrullando el castillo una noche cuando conoce a una chica muy especial desde el futuro. Draco OOTP. Futuro Dramione, aunque Hermione no hace acto de presencia en la historia.


**Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a la gran JK Rowling.**

 **Disclimer2: Esta NO es mi historia, la historia original es de champagne for the pain, la historia original se llama "Cassiopeia", al igual que aqui.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy puede no caerle mucho Dolores Umbridge, pero ciertamente le gustaba ser el líder de la Patrulla Inquisidora ¿Como no podría gustarle? Podía quitar puntos de la gente que no le gustaba, llevar un distintivo especial (como, una insignia real) y presumir su poder en el rostro a San Potter. Draco sabia perfectamente bien que era mejor que el Chico Maravilla, y el mundo tendría que reconocerlo.

Por lo tanto, el no se quejo cuando fue puesto en la patrulla de Marte-Jueves por Dolores Umbridge. Claro, el no estaba en la luna por la perdida de su sueño de belleza, pero el pensó que valía la pena para atrapar a unos revoltosos (esperaba que la mayoría fuera Griffyndor) en problemas por estar afuera tan tarde. Por no hablar que el y Pansy habían conseguido horarios diferentes que significaba que tenia menos oportunidades para pedirle una "pijamada". Hizo una mueca ante la idea, el realmente necesitaba estar con alguien...

Draco estaba haciendo una ronda por el ala oeste del castillo cuando oyó un choque repentino que venia de la clase de pociones. Inmediatamente se puso en alerta máxima y sacó su varita, sonriendo. Probablemente un par de cuarto año tocándose en la oscuridad. Él caminó hacia el salón de clases, se detuvo un momento para escuchar, silencioso, entonces abrió la puerta.

"Quietos" él gritó. "Los atrapé"

Excepto que no vio un par de revoltosos medio vestidos. No vio a nadie. Después de iluminar con su varita con un tranquilo _lumos_ , todo lo que veía era un gabinete caído con frascos de pociones rotos esparcidos por el suelo. Oh, genial, lo que haría cuando encontrara al responsable.

"Es mejor que te muestres ahora mismo" Draco dijo, apuntando su varita alrededor peligrosamente.

Hubo una pausa de nada mas que silencio, junto con algo de movimiento del líquido de las pociones arruinadas mezcladas juntos en el suelo de la mazmorra, y entonces.

"¿Papi?-pregunto una voz suave, femenina.

Las cejas de Draco se unieron en desconcierto. Antes de que pudiera tratar de formular una respuesta, la voz susurro _finite encantem_ y ...

Todo el aliento dejó los pulmones de Draco.

De pie delante de él estaba una chica que no podía ser mayor que él. Tenia una cara angelical, pálida, con pequeñas pecas que rodean su nariz, ojos brillantes de color gris, y un largo, ondulado, pelo rubio claro. Era alta, delgada y hermosa. Alrededor de su cuello no había mas que un Gira-Tiempo.

Draco habría permanecido en su sueño si la niña no hubiera estallado en la sonrisa más pura que había visto nunca y corrió hacia él, sin prestar atención a los charcos de pociones manchándose en el proceso.

"¡Papi!" chilló, abrazándolo con fuerza. Podía sentir la humedad que goteaba en su cuello, por lo que sólo podía suponer que estaba llorando.

Draco se quedo helado, varita en alto y todo. La niña abrazándolo se sentía tan suave e inocente. Ella olía a vainilla y frambuesas, y... ¿Era su hija? Tendría sentido; esa chica era fácilmente la mas hermosa mujer que había visto en su vida, pero él no se sentía atraído por ella. En cambio, ella origino este... este _sentimiento_ dentro de él, una sensación que nunca había experimentado en su vida. Un sentimiento de orgullo y alegría.

Lentamente, llevó sus brazos alrededor de ella. No fue hasta que estuvo haciendo contacto con su cálida espalda que se dio cuenta de que sus miembros temblaban.

La chica, su hija, se apartó y se secó los ojos. A pesar de sus lágrimas, ella seguía sonriendo como el niño mas feliz del mundo. Con un tirón repentino en su corazón, Draco se dio cuenta de que esperaba saber mas de lo que ella era.

"¿Como te llamas?" -preguntó con una tan clara como pudo.

"Casiopeia", le dijo ella, prácticamente saltando arriba y abajo con alegría. "Pero todo el mundo me llama Cassie."

Él la miró, asombrado por su belleza. "Cassie ...", repitió en voz baja.

Cassie de repente chilló, y Draco se dio cuenta de que ella también había estado mirándolo. "OMG,¡eres tan guapo!"

En algún lugar en ese momento, en los recovecos mas lejanos de la mente de Draco, noto que OMG era una expresión muggle. Su conciencia no tenia tiempo para preguntarse acerca de eso, sin embargo; estaba preocupado por lo que Cassie acababa de decir- Luchando por ocultar el pánico en su voz, le preguntó: "¿Es tan sorprendente?"

Ella se rió y Draco estaba seguro de haber oído cantar a los ángeles. "No, no te preocupes, eran tan guapo y egolatra en el futuro como eres ahora." Ella le dio la misma sonrisa que veía todos los días en el espejo, y el impulso de abrazarla de nuevo lo supero. Sea abstuvo, sin embargo, ya que todavía trataba de orientarse.

Una vez que lo logro ( o tanto como pudo lograr), Draco dijo, "Aquí, siéntate". Hizo un gesto hacia la mesa más cercana y sacó un taburete para sí mismo. Frente a él, Cassie hizo lo mismo.

Draco había sido estimado toda su vida. Al principio por Crabbe y Goyle en citas para jugar cuando su madre estaba tomando el té con sus madres. Era el líder de su grupo de amigos de Slytherin, que reina sobre los pasillos de Hogwarts y que buscaba nuevas maneras de atormentar a Potter. De segundo año en adelante, fue respetado por su posición en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. A partir de tercer año, Pansy había estado adulándolo cada vez que podía. Y más recientemente, fue venerado por sus posiciones de Prefecto y líder del E.I.

Pero nunca en su vida Draco había sido mirado con tanta admiración como Cassie lo miró. Sus ojos grises bailaban de alegría mientras lo miraban a él, como si fuera su rey; nada en su rostro dijo que tenía miedo de él. Por razones que no podía explicar, la forma en que esta chica lo miró le aseguro que tenía un montón de buenos momentos juntos, que ni una sola vez la hizo sentir que no era lo suficientemente bueno.

De repente, una punzada de alivio y lo que podría haber sido solamente amor, estaba penetrando en su corazón. _El crecerá para ser su padre._

Aunque ciertamente Cassie parecía contentarse con nada más que mirarlo por el resto de su visita, Draco tenía tantas preguntas, y no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo este Giratiempo permitiría que su hija se quedara. Se aclaró la garganta e hizo todo lo posible para concentrarse, su don de habla carismática estaba temporalmente de vacaciones. "Así que... Cassie... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Bueno", empezó con una voz formal que le recordó a un profesor, "Mamá encontró su viejo Giratiempo de tercer año y dijo que no podía usarlo." Una sonrisa diabólica ilumino sus hermosos rasgos pálidos. "Así que lo robe mientras estaba en la ducha."

"Mamá..." Querido Merlín, ¡Ni siquiera había pensado que tenía una esposa! "¿Quién es tu madre, Cassie?"

La chica rubia abrió y cerró su pequeña boca y luego negó con la cabeza.

"¡T-Tienes que decirme!" Draco escupió.

Cassie rio. "Uh-Uh" ella dice con voz cantarina. "Eso arruinaría la sorpresa."

La palabra "sorpresa" le dijo que no se casó con Pansy. Exhaló internamente con alivio. "Bueno, ¿nosotros... quiero decir..." ¡Maldita sea, la paternidad estaba haciendo todo tipo de cosas a su exterior arrogante! De pronto se encontró a si mismo sonrojándose. Era solo una simple pregunta que le costaba decir, pero también desesperadamente quería saber la respuesta." Tu madre y yo..."

"Tú la amas" Cassie contesto en voz baja, con lo que Draco juraría que era una tímida sonrisa en los labios. "Y ella te ama... de alguna manera."

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron, causando que Cassie se echara a reír. "¿De alguna manera? ¿Q-Que significa?

"Lo siento, no lo puedo decir" Volvió la voz cantarina. Draco negó con la cabeza; ella realmente era su hija. Y era perfecta.

"No te preocupes" dijo ella, desapareciendo su risa y siendo reemplazada con esa aura de admiración incondicional. "Ustedes dos son muy felices juntos."

Draco exhalo en voz alta esta vez. "Así que..." Él se apoyó en taburete y trato de liberar sus nervios. Era su hija con la que estaba hablando, después de todo; no hay necesidad de preocuparse de ser juzgados. "¿Que te gusta Cassie? Quiero decir, pareces encantadora, pero ¿Cuáles son tus intereses?"

"Bueno, yo la capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin..."

Si, Slytherin la voz interna de Draco salto de alegría. Por supuesto, no tenía sentido para esta chica estar en cualquier casa, estaba en Slytherin, pero el conocimiento de que estaba en la casa familiar lo llenaba de paz.

"... Y yo soy la BR" Los ojos grises de Cassie se abrieron por una fracción de segundo antes de que ella rápidamente cambio su expresión y finalizó: "Estoy en la parte superior de mi clase"

"¡Eso es excelente! ¿Cuál es tu mejor clase?"

Ella sonrió y le pregunto: "¿Quieres decir a parte de todas ella? Historia de la Magia, sin duda."

Diaconizo una mueca. "¿En serio? ¿Acaso despidieron a Binas?"

Cassie se rio y los ángeles regresaron. "No, de hecho, yo le tengo que recordar mi nombre."

"¿Como, por las Barbas de Merlín, lo lograste?

"Bueno, veamos, nos metimos en una discusión un día en tercer año. No creía que podía recitar cualquier pasaje de Hogwarts, una historia, así que le dije que me probara. Paso toda la clase preguntándome, y yo pase toda la clase recitándole paginas enteras de texto".

Draco negó con la cabeza, asombrada. ¿Cómo memorizaste todo el libro?"

"No fue una elección, realmente" ella se burló "no cuando es tu cuento antes de dormir cada noche"

Su nariz se arrugo. Estaba a punto de preguntar quién en toda la tierra iba a leer un libro de historia a su hija como cuento antes de dormir cuando...

Cada hueso del cuerpo de Draco se congeló con el reciente descubrimiento. Él no lo haría. Nadie lo haría a excepción de...

"Mierda"

De repente, todos los rasgos de Cassie que no se alinean con los suyos cobraron sentido.

Las pequeñas pecas adorables alrededor de su nariz.

El salvaje e indomable cabello.

La frase juggle en su vocabulario.

El hecho que ella se mordía el labio ensangrentado de la misma manera que _ella_ lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

"No hay forma..."

"¿Draco?" Crabbe llama. "Draco, ¿estás ahí?" Cada palabra era más fuerte que la anterior, cada vez se acercaba más y más.

Draco se dio la vuelta para ver a Cassie en sus pies, encontrando el Giratiempo.

"¡No espera!" exclamo con desesperación.

"¡Él no puede verme!" dijo entre dientes. "Me he arriesgado lo suficiente para dejar que me veas"

"Pero-"

"Te amo papa," Ella le dio una sonrisa agridulce, y a medida que se evaporaba en una mancha de color, ella añadió: " ¡Se amable con mama! ¡Te sentirás muy culpable por todo en veinte años!"

Y ella ya se había ido.

Crabbe entro en la habitación un segundo más tarde, y después de echar un rápido vistazo alrededor, sus ojos se volvieron platillos. "Maldita sea, Snape va a Avada cuando vea-"

"Yo no hice esto ¡Idiota!" Draco dijo bruscamente, dándose la vuelta para mirar a su torpe compañero. "Yo solo..." Pero no pude terminar la frase. No había ninguna manera posible de terminar la frase

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" Crabbe preguntó mientras se acercaba.

Draco hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse a sí mismo de nuevo en el presente y ocultar sus emociones. "Sí, está bien. Sólo me distraje es todo. Le diremos Umbridge que un par de Hufflepuff se metió en una pelea aquí."

"Está bien..." Crabbe dijo un poco insegura. Se levantó un momento más tarde, sin embargo, su pequeño cerebro recordó por qué estaba allí en el primer lugar. "Blaise está buscándote. Está en el ala oeste."

"Correcto", dijo el heredero Malo, deslizando su varita en el bolsillo. "Voy a ir a buscarlo."

Se fue tan rápido como pudo. Lo último que necesitaba era que Crabbe para darse cuenta de que estaba temblando y ver su lado s _ensible_.

Granger. Él se iba a casar con la maldita Granger. Él iba a tener una hermosa hija con Granger. Iba a ser un excelente marido para Granger. Iba a estar enamorado de...

Para el momento Draco alcanzó el ala oeste, él no tuvo que pensar dos veces ante la parte más inquietante de esta revelación: nada de esto le molestaba. De hecho, inexplicablemente lo llenó hasta el borde con alegría. Si eso no lo concernía, nada lo haría.

* * *

 **Por fin pude terminar esto u.u espero que les haya gustado y como ya habrán leído arriba, la historia no es mía, es una traduccion, pero no crean que es fácil, hay cosas que cambian. Bueno espero que les haya gustado, estoy empezando a hacer algunas traducciones y voy a empezar con una saga que me gusto mucho, ademas que estoy pensando publicar una novela original.**

 **PD: Siganme en Wattpad, tengo el mismo nombre (aunque no tengo nada *se va a llorar al rincón*)**

 **Feelings**


End file.
